Απόλλωνας &  Θάλεια
by Nina Ktgn
Summary: Η Θάλεια ανήκει πλέον στην τοξότριες και ζει ήρεμα, μέχρι την ήμερα που ο θεός Απόλλωνας της εξομολογείτε τον έρωτα του για αυτήν. Τι θα κάνει η Θάλεια; Θα πατήσει τον όρκο που έδωσε στην Άρτεμη ή θα δίωξει μακρία τον Απόλλωνα;
1. Chapter 1

Απόλλωνας & Θάλεια

*Χρησιμοποιούνται μόνο οι χαρακτήρες από το Βιβλίο «Πέρσι Τζάκσον» η ιστορία είναι καθαρά δικής μου έμπνευσης.  
>Κεφάλαιο 1:<br>Μετά από ένα πολύ κουραστικό κυνήγι στο δάσος, παρέα με σάτυρους-νύμφες και τοξότριες η Άρτεμη ήθελε να μας ανακοινώσει μερικά ευχάριστα νέα. Την επόμενη μέρα θα πηγαίναμε στην παραλία για να ξεκουραστούμε ύστερα από πολλές μέρες προσπάθειας καταδιώξεις ενός τέρατος.  
>Η ιδέα ήταν φανταστική διότι όλα τα κορίτσια είχαμε κουραστεί. Έτσι πρωί ξημερώματα σχεδόν, ξεκινήσαμε για την πιο κοντινή παραλία από την «κατασκήνωση» μας.<p>

Απλώσαμε ψάθες και πετσέτες στην άμμο και διασκορπιστήκαμε εδώ και εκεί. Εγώ μαζί με την Κάτια (μια τοξότρια) μπήκαμε στο νερό. Η Άρτεμη μαζί με τρείς καινούριες τοξότριες παίζανε βόλεϊ. Οι υπόλοιπες κοπέλες ξάπλωναν στη άμμο.

Εγώ απομακρύνθηκα αρκετά από τις σημαδούρες και κολυμπούσα ελεύθερη από τις κακές σκέψεις που με βασάνιζαν συχνά. Σκεφτόμουν τον Πέρσι και την Άνναμπεθ που τους είχα αφήσει πίσω στην κατασκήνωση, μετά την νίκη μας εναντίον στον Λιούκ και τον Κρόνο. Αυτά σκεφτόμουν την στιγμή που ένα χέρι μου τράβηξε από τον αστράγαλο και με βύθισε στο νερό.  
>Νόμιζα πως ήταν ένα τέρας ή κάποια νύμφη με πείραζε αλλά το άτομο που κρυβόταν πίσω από αυτό ήταν κάποιος απρόσμενος. Ήταν ο Απόλλωνας!<p>

Τον Απόλλωνα τον γνώρισα πέρυσι το χειμώνα όταν με είχε μεταφέρει στην Κατασκήνωση. Είναι ένα πολύ ωραίο αγόρι σε ηλικία γύρω στα 18-19, με είχε μαγέψει αλλά είχα να τον δω καιρό και δεν τον πολύ θυμόμουν.  
>Άρχισα να τσιρίζω στην αρχή αλλά μου έκλεισε το στόμα και μου χαμογέλασε.<br>«Η Θάλεια! Πως και από εδώ;» είπε δήθεν έκπληκτος.  
>«Αφέντη Απόλλωνα, μην κάνεις πως δεν γνωρίζεις. Εσύ, με τράβηξες στον βυθό!»<br>«Θάλεια! Αυτά είναι πράγματα πολύ προσωπικά..!» συνέχισε ειρωνικά.

«Αφέντη, γνωρίζεις ότι ανήκω στις τοξότριες γιατί με βασανίζεις;»  
>«Αγαπούλα, δεν σε βασανίζω απλά του έρωτα τα βέλη έπεσαν πάνω μου όταν σε είδα για πρώτη φορά.» απάντησε<br>«Δεν με λένε αγαπούλα και….» δεν τελείωσα την πρόταση μου διότι ο Απόλλωνας ξεκίνησε να τραγουδάει.  
>« Του έρωτα τα βέλη<br>μέσα στα μάτια σου είδα  
>και η του έρωτα η θέα με<br>ξόρκια μαγικά  
>με έδεσε μαζί σου.» τέλειωσε την νουβέλα του και με κοίταξε. Ειλικρινά σου λέω ήταν το χειρότερο ποίημα που έχω ακούσει.<br>«Θάλεια! Θάλεια! Που είσαι;» φώναζε η Κάτια με την Άρτεμη  
>«Πρέπει να φύγω, αφέντη. Αντίο.»<br>«Εντάξει αγαπούλα, τα λέμε.. σύντομα» μου χαμογέλασε και εξαφανίστηκε.

Όταν έφτασα στην στεριά με περίμεναν όλα τα κορίτσια έτοιμα για αναχώρηση. Δεν μιλήσαμε για την εξαφάνιση μου και γυρίσαμε στις σκηνές μας γρήγορα.  
>Όμως, εκεί μας περίμενε μία τεράστια έκπληξη… Ο Απόλλωνας μας περίμενε δίπλα στην φωτιά. Το είχε παρατραβήξει το αστείο ο Απόλλωνας και είχε αρχίσει να με εκνευρίζει. Ποιος νόμιζε ότι είναι; Είχε μεγάλο θράσος για να έρθει μέχρι εδώ!<br>«Αδελφέ, τι κάνεις εδώ;» ρώτησε η Άρτεμης  
>«Περνούσα και είπα να πω ένα γεια, αδελφούλα. Τι; Δεν με θες;» το έπαιξε θιγμένος ο Απόλλωνας<br>«Προς θεού δεν είναι αυτό απλά μου φαίνεται παράξενο.» είπε η θεά  
>«Εντάξει! Δεν πειράζει να κοιμηθώ εδώ αύριο έχω πρωινό ξύπνημα. » χασκογέλασε ο θεός του φωτός<br>«Ε; Δεν ξέρω! Είσαι άντρας και ….» ψέλλισε η θεά αλλά τελικά τον άφησε να μείνει.  
>Μαζί με κάποιες άλλες κοπέλες του φτιάξαμε την σκηνή του και το υπόλοιπο βραδύ τον είχα παρατήσει μόνο του. Όταν ήρθε η ώρα για ύπνο λίγο πριν μπω μέσα στην σκηνή μου με τράβηξε πίσω από ένα πεύκο και προσπάθησε να με φιλήσει. Βέβαια εγώ τον χαστούκισα πράγμα εντελώς απαράδεκτο μιας και ήταν ΘΕΟΣ.<br>«Γιατί το έκανες αυτό Θάλεια;» ρώτησε  
>«Εσύ, γιατί το κάνεις αυτό; Αφού δεν με θες γιατί με ενοχλείς;» είπα και το χτύπησα το χέρι που πείραζε την πρωτοποριακή για έμενα κοτσίδα.<br>«Αγαπούλα, σε αγαπάω και αν δεν με πιστεύεις θα πάω να μιλήσω στην αδελφή μου.» είπε  
>«Δεν πας καλά, τι θα κάνεις θα με σκοτώσει επιτόπου!»<br>«Μην ανησυχείς, ο μπαμπάκας σου θα σε κάνει πάλι πεύκο!» γρύλισε  
>«Τι να σου πω;» είπα και ξεκίνησα να κλαίω. Είχα την ελπίδα ότι θα με παρηγορούσε αλλά αυτός γύρισε το κεφάλι του και έφυγε. Και έτσι έμεινα μόνη να κλαίω κάτω από το πεύκο με τους λύκους να κάνουν βόλτες γύρω-γύρω.<br>Το επόμενο πρωί βγήκα από την σκηνή μου και τον βρήκα να μιλάει σε μία νεοφερμένη θνητή που έγινε τοξότρια πριν από λίγες μέρες. Το θράσος της μικρής δεν παίζονταν, του μιλούσε, του χαμογελούσε λες και ήταν ελεύθερη να κάνει ότι θέλει. Είχε ξεχάσει εντελώς τον όρκο που έδωσε στην θεά.  
>Φαίνεται όμως ότι δεν πρόσεξα εγώ μόνο το τρυφερό τετ ατ τετ αλλά και η Άρτεμης που αμέσως κατευθύνθηκε προς του δύο και κατσάδιασε την κοπέλα αλλά και τον αδελφός της ο οποίος το έπαιξε ανήξερος…! Αποτέλεσμα η μικρή να φάει τιμωρία και για ένα μήνα να μαγειρεύει για την κατασκήνωση.<p>

Τα βάσανα μου όμως δεν τελείωσαν εδώ αφού η Άρτεμη που είχε συγκλονιστεί με το γεγονός αποφάσισε να φύγει για λίγο καιρό μονής της για να σκεφτεί, έτσι εμείς θα πηγαίναμε στην Κατασκήνωση των Ημίαιμων πράγμα ευχάριστο αφού θα έβλεπα τους φίλους μου αλλά δυσάρεστο γιατί θα ταξιδεύαμε με τον Απόλλωνα.  
>Μπήκαμε τα 13 κορίτσια μέσα στο φορτηγάκι αγώνων, με αρχηγό έμενα, και κάτσαμε στο τέλος. Σε όλη την διαδρομή ο Απόλλωνας μας φλέρταρε, δηλαδή της φλέρταρε γιατί έμενα με είχα γραμμένη στα δερμάτινα σανδάλια που φορούσε όταν ήταν μικρός.<br>Στο τέλος φτάσαμε στην Κατασκήνωση όμως μία έκπληξη μας περίμενε, ο θεός του φωτός-της μαντείας και της μουσικής θα έμενε στη Κατασκήνωση για να περάσει λίγο δημιουργικό χρόνο με τα παιδία του. Θα κοιμόταν στο θάλαμο 7 μαζί μετά παιδία του πράγμα πρωτόγνωρο για την Κατασκήνωση… 


	2. Chapter 2

Απόλλωνας & Θάλεια  
>Κεφάλαιο 2<p>

Έχετε δει πότε κένταυρο να μένει άναυδος; Ε.. το εγώ είδα σήμερα! Όταν ο Απόλλωνας είπε στο Χείρωνα ότι θα μείνει λίγο καιρό στην κατασκήνωση. Αυτός που το πήρε βάρια ήταν ο Κύριος Δ. που άρχισε να φωνάζει και να βρίζει, όμως δεν μπορούσε να κάνει κάτι αφού ο Απόλλωνας ήταν πιο «ανώτερος» θεός από τον Κύριος Δ..  
>Έτσι τα παιδία του θαλάμου 7 ήταν τα πιο τυχερά στην κατασκήνωση, διότι είχαν κοντά τους τον πατέρα τους. Όμως ο Απόλλωνας δεν είπε ψέματα και όλο το πρωινό δίδασκε στα παιδία του τοξοβολία. Το μεσημέρι στο φαγητό έριξε και αυτός στην πύρα την θυσία του και είπε το όνομα του πατέρα του, πράγμα που με ενόχλησε αφού ήταν δικός μου πατέρας. Το αναπάντεχο ήταν ότι κάθισε στο τραπέζι μου , με την δικαιολογία ότι κι αυτός ήταν γιός του Δία! Τώρα το θυμήθηκε, χθες μου την έκανε την εξομολόγηση.<p>

Έτσι πέρασα την ήμερα μου να τον παρακολουθώ να παίζει με τα παιδία του. Αλλά σε κάποια φάση τα βλέμματα μας διασταυρώθηκαν και χαμογέλασε σε βαθμό που ήθελα να του ρίξω ένα χαστούκι. Αυτά σκεφτόμουν όταν ξαφνικά ήρθε από πίσω μου η Άνναμπεθ.  
>«Τι κοιτάς Θάλεια;» με ρώτησε<p>

«Τίποτα!»  
>«Ναι, καλά σε ξέρω εγώ. Σου αρέσει κανείς από τον θάλαμο 7;» είπε<p>

«Όχι! Ξεχνάς ότι ανήκω στις τοξότριες;»  
>«Ναι, σωστά συγγνώμη.Τότε κοιτάς τι κάνεις ο αδελφός σου;» συνέχισε να με νευριάζει<br>«Ποιος αδελφός μου;»

«Ο αφέντης Απόλλωνας! Το ξέχασες;» ψέλλισε

«Όχι!»

«Οκ!» ρουθούνισε, και έφυγε. Όμως δεν μπορούσα να μην της το πω  
>«Άνναμπεθ, θέλω να σου πω κάτι αλλά πρέπει να μείνει μυστικό!»<p>

«Τι έγινε;» είπε πριν πάθει εγκεφαλικό. Της είπα ότι μου είπε ο Απόλλωνας ακόμα και το ποίημα. Δεν είπε κάτι, μόνο έπεσε στο χώμα για κανένα δεκάλεπτο.

Ύστερα το απόγευμα ήρθε και με βρήκε.  
>«Θάλεια, καταλαβαίνεις τι μου είπες;» ρώτησε η Άνναμπεθ<br>«Την αλήθεια!»  
>«Δηλαδή, ο Απόλλωνας έχει τσιμπηθεί μαζί σου;» ψιθύρισε<br>«Ε.., ναι!»  
>«Και θες να το πάρω ψύχραιμα;» φώναξε<br>«Θέλω να μην φωνάζεις!»  
>«Θάλεια! Δεν πας καλά! Ο τύπος είναι κάτι σαν αδελφός σου! Είναι θεός… και είσαι στο σώμα των τοξοτριών!» είπε<br>«Πας καλά; Σου είπα ότι μου αρέσει;»  
>«Όχι!» απάντησε<br>«Και ξέρεις κάτι και να μου άρεσε μπορεί να είναι κάτι σαν αδελφός μου, αλλά και εσένα ο Πέρσι είναι θείος σου!» τσίριξα  
>«Τι να σου πω! Συγχαρητήρια, ωραία φίλη είσαι!» φώναξε<br>«Άνναμπεθ, συγγνώμη! Δεν το εννοούσα!»  
>Και έτσι έγινα μπίλιες με την κολλητή μου. Με πήραν τα κλάματα και καθώς κατευθυνόμουν προς τον θάλαμο 1, έπεσα πάνω στον Απόλλωνα. Που προσφέρθηκε να με πάει στο θάλαμο μου.<br>«Τι έπαθες, Θάλεια;» με ρώτησε ο Απόλλωνας  
>«Τίποτα! Άσε με!»<br>«Δεν νομίζω ότι δεν έχεις τίποτα, πες μου την αλήθεια!» είπε  
>«Δεν έχω κάτι άσε με!»<br>«Κοίτα, το ξέρω ότι έχεις κάτι για αυτό πες μου! Μα τον Δία!» φώναξε  
>«Άσε με παιδί μου! Θες πάλι να φας καμία;» είπα αλλά δεν ήταν σωστό αφού έχει μεγαλύτερη μυϊκή δύναμη από εμένα.<p>

«Μην συνεχίζεις, Θάλεια γιατί…» δεν τελείωσε αφού τον έκοψα  
>«Τι θα μου κάνεις; Θα με κάνεις κάρβουνο; Ή θα με χτυπήσεις με το σπαθί σου; Δεν φοβάμαι την Αιγίδα στο χέρι μου την έχω και μπορώ να σε κάνω κομματάκια!»<p>

«Δεν θα σε κάνω κάρβουνο, ούτε θα σε χτυπήσω! Θα κάνω κάτι χειρότερο για εσένα!» φώναξε  
>«Τι; Για πες δεν σε φοβάμαι!»<br>«Θα σε φιλήσω!» είπε και το έκανε  
>Εγώ άρχισα να τον χτυπάω με τα χέρια μου, αλλά τελικά βρήκα ένα βαρύ βιβλίο και του το έφερα στο κεφάλι. Ξεκίνησε να φωνάζει και να βρίζει.<br>«Πας καλά, κοπέλα μου;» ρώτησε με νεύρα  
>«Μία χαρά πάω! Εσύ δεν πας καλά!»<br>«Γιατί δεν πάω καλά; Που διακινδυνεύω τη θέση μου για εσένα; Ε..;» είπε  
>«Στο ζήτησα;»<br>«Θάλεια, είσαι αχάριστη!» γρύλισε  
>«Εγώ;»<br>«Ναι, εσύ!» ψέλλισε  
>«Γιατί είμαι αχάριστη;»<br>«Γιατί, σε αγαπάω και δεν το καταλαβαίνεις! Γιατί θα έκανα τα ΠΑΝΤΑ για εσένα και δεν το βλέπεις!» είπε  
>«Απόλλωνα, δεν βλέπεις; Είμαστε κάτι σαν αδέλφια! Είσαι ένας θεός του Ολύμπου και εγώ είμαι στο επίλεκτο σώμα της αδελφής σου!»<br>«Δεν με ενδιαφέρει!» ψιθύρισε  
>«Έμενα όμως με ενδιαφέρει!»<br>« Δηλαδή, δεν νιώθεις τίποτα για εμένα;» ρώτησε  
>Και δεν ήξερα αν έπρεπε να του το πω…<p> 


End file.
